Electronic devices may include a number of components, such as radios and transceivers, that may emit signals at different frequencies. For example, an electronic device may include components that transmit high speed differential signals and may also radiate emission and/or electromagnetic interference. Such emissions and/or interference may be detected by radios and other components of the device, and may interfere with device or component performance, for example, as a result of signal noise. In addition, as electronic devices become smaller, reduced distances between radios and other components may increase a likelihood of interference and/or corruption of signals between different components of the device. Accordingly, filters that can reduce interference while reducing or maintaining a device footprint may be desired.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.